finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mage (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Thaumaturge is a Disciple of Magic in Final Fantasy XIV, introduced in the original release. It may be upgraded to the Black Mage job using the Soul Crystal obtained from the quest Taking the Black after Thaumaturge reaches level 30 and Archer is level 15. Profile Thaumaturge Thaumaturges are powerful spellcasters who use spells from the three primary elements fire, ice and lightning to deal major damage to their opponents. Their Intelligence and Piety are high but suffer from low HP and defense. They are considered ranged DPS for the purpose of party roles. Thaumaturges can augment their spells further by utilizing the status effects Astral Fire and Umbral Ice. Astral Fire doubles the potency of fire spells but also doubles their MP cost and halts MP recovery. Umbral Ice, on the other hand, accelerates MP recovery. Both status effects halve the MP cost and potency of spells of the opposing element, but casting these spells will also remove the status. Later levels allow Thaumaturges to stack Astral Fire and Umbral Ice up to three times. Mastery of the Thaumaturge class requires knowing the right time when to switch between Umbral Ice and Astral Fire. Black Mage Black Mage further enhances the Thaumaturge offensive magic abilities. Aesthetically, Black Mages appear similar to Black Mages throughout the series. Story Thaumaturge Black Mage ''Heavensward'' Equipment The Thaumaturge class is defined by wielding one-handed scepters or two-handed staves. At endgame, the available weapons are overwhelmingly two-handed staves while scepters are relatively scarce (the strongest as of 2.5 being the Allagan Scepter at item level 95). One-handed scepters have been phased out in Heavensward. In terms of late game armor and accessories, Thaumaturges and Black Mages share "Casting" gear with Arcanists and Summoner. Job Gauge Abilities Job Actions All spells cost MP to cast unless stated otherwise, however, the MP cost varies depending on the level and class of the Adventurer, the spell in question, and whether or not the adventurer has the Astral Fire or Umbral Ice buff. Traits Cross-class Black Mage can cross-class Arcanist and Archer abilities. ;Arcanist *Ruin *Physick *Virus *Eye for an Eye ;Archer *Raging Strikes *Hawk's Eye *Quelling Strikes PvP Actions Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Black Mage appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a Thunder-elemental card. Gallery Lalafell Thaumaturge.jpg|Thaumaturge render for the original Final Fantasy XIV. FF14Thaumaturge1.jpg|Thaumaturges. FF14Thaumaturge2.jpg|A rod/staff. FF14Thaumaturge3.jpg|A rod/staff. Thaumaturge Moogle Rod FFXIV.jpg|A moogle rod. Thaumaturge Weapons FFXIV Art.jpg|Weapons. Black Mage FFXIV.png|Black Mage render for the original Final Fantasy XIV. Elezen Black Mage.png| A Black Mage in the End of an Era video. FFXIV Black Mage Gear Concept.jpg| Black Mage Relic Equipment concept art. ARR Thaumaturge.png|Thaumaturge render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ARR Black Mage.png| Black Mage render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. BLM Soul Crystal.png|Black Mage Soul Crystal. Black Mage FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Black Mage concept art. Wolfseye Set.jpg|Wolfseye PVP set. THM Weapon of Light.png|The Thaumaturge's weapon of light. Black mage Victory Pose.gif|Black Mage victory pose. ;Abilities (1.0) FFXIV 1.0 Banish II.png|Banish II. ;Abilities (2.0) FFXIV Blizzard.png|Blizzard. FFXIV Fire.png|Fire. FFXIV ARR Transpose.png|Transpose. FFXIV Thunder.png|Thunder. FFXIV ARR Surecast.png|Surecast. FFXIV ARR Sleep.png|Sleep. FFXIV ARR Blizzard II.png|Blizzard II. FFXIV ARR Scathe.png|Scathe. FFXIV ARR Fire II.png|Fire II. FFXIV ARR Thunder II.png|Thunder II. FFXIV ARR Swiftcast.png|Swiftcast. FFXIV ARR Manaward.png|Manaward. FFXIV ARR Fire III.png|Fire III. FFXIV ARR Blizzard III.png|Blizzard III. FFXIV ARR Lethargy.png|Lethargy. FFXIV ARR Thunder III.png|Thunder III. FFXIV ARR Aetherial Manipulation.png|Aetherial Manipulation. FFXIV ARR Convert.png|Convert. FFXIV ARR Freeze.png|Freeze. FFXIV ARR Apocatastasis.png|Apocatastasis. FFXIV ARR Manawall.png|Manawall. FFXIV ARR Flare.png|Flare. Etymology Trivia *During one scene in the Black Mage quest line, as two Black Mages approach the adventurer their eyes flash yellow, mimicking the traditional glowing-eyed look in earlier games. *In their original design, Thaumaturges were debuff specialists with access to Light and Dark-elemental offensive spells. After patch 1.20, the Thaumaturge was changed to an offensive mage, specializing on fire, ice and lightning magic. The Arcanist discipline has essentially replaced the Thaumaturge's role in debuffing, although Thaumaturges do retain the ability to inflict Sleep. *Golbez's fighting style in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy is Thaumaturge. de:Thaumaturg fr:Occultiste/Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XIV Disciplines